


Sweet Surprises

by EnderMoonstone



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Multi, happy birthday wonderful hackerman, i just want them to live happily ever after ok, this kinda handwaves ep's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderMoonstone/pseuds/EnderMoonstone
Summary: Baofu isn't really the type to celebrate his birthday.Too bad everyone else in his life is.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Baofu/Suou Katsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> check out the art by my lovely sister gaby for baofu's birthday <3  
> https://softegaby.tumblr.com/post/620832758194995200/happy-birthday-baofu-love-you-you-grumpy-hacker

For the first time in a long time, Baofu had woken up without Katsuya at his side.

The younger man typically went into work early, opening up his bakery and staying there most of the day, then coming home in the afternoon. Baofu worked from home and so often slept in, but he would always wake with a gentle kiss to his forehead and find a note on the counter when he went downstairs.

Baofu and Katsuya were both a bit… paranoid. They were both immense worrywarts, though Baofu was better at pretending the opposite, and neither of them could help the instinct to check up on each other at all times. So they decided a long time ago if either of them went out, there would be a note on the counter letting them know where they were and when they planned to come back.

And it worked great—until one warm June morning where Baofu woke up to a cold bed and no note on the kitchen counter.

Understandably, this sent Baofu into a bit of a tizzy. At first, he’d searched the house, checking to make sure Katsuya hadn’t woken up early and gotten it into his head that he had to fix the fence _right now_ (despite trying to seem calm and collected, the brunette had a tendency to act completely spontaneously, just like his younger brother). When a thorough search had yielded no Suou, Baofu turned to a second option.

After everything they’d been through, none of them could bear to truly part ways. And when Baofu and Katsuya had decided to move to the more rural outskirts of Sumaru… well, Maya and Ulala followed, because maybe it was nice to finally live that domestic ideal of walking over to your friend’s house and asking if they had any extra sugar. Tatsuya had stayed in the inner city, but he still visited often enough, because even he couldn’t pretend like he could stay away for long.

Changing into something at least slightly more presentable than pajamas and pulling his hair back, Baofu stepped out of the house to ask Maya and Ulala if they’d seen Katsuya at all. As soon as he stepped onto the porch, he made a face at the mid-June humidity; it was a good thing he stayed inside and kept the air conditioning on, or his poor hair would puff right up. He knocked on the door (Maya had painted it bright pink a while ago, and Ulala didn’t have the heart to paint over it) and tried to hide how he was bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Bao!” Ulala opened the door, her face lighting up a bit. Her hair wasn’t up yet, the bright red and white draped across her shoulders, damp from probably taking a shower earlier. “You need somethin’? What is it?” Baofu put his hands on his hips and sighed.

“Have you seen Katsuya anywhere? He wasn’t there when I woke up, and he didn’t leave a note… you know how that’s important to us.” 

Ulala put a hand to her chin, tilting her head. “No, I haven’t seen him. Me and Ma-ya have been in all morning, though, so maybe he passed by without us seeing? Maybe he went to visit Tatsuya ‘n’ forgot to let you know.”

“But Katsuya _never_ forgets to leave a note,” Baofu mumbled, glancing away. “...Right. Okay. Thanks, Ulala. Tell Maya I said hi.”

“Will do! See you, Bao!” She blew a playful kiss and closed the door as Baofu turned away.

If he was going to be heading into the city, he’d have to actually get dressed… He sighed and returned to his house to get ready.

A little while and different clothes later, Baofu was on the train heading into inner Sumaru. He was starting to worry even more… Katsuya hadn’t even texted him. What was he supposed to do? Katsuya _never_ left without a note, not once in the few years they’d been married. The change in routine was frazzling him. 

Stepping off the train, Baofu headed to Tatsuya’s apartment, where he lived near a mechanic shop. Tatsuya was a bit of a loner, but he always answered his door… Katsuya tended to come over often to make sure the younger Suou was eating properly (and drop off a few sweets), and he liked to drag Baofu along to visit his brother-in-law. This meant that Baofu knew the way by heart, as five years of going the same way almost every week tended to burn it into your brain. 

And for the second time that day, Baofu knocked on a door. This one was plain white, because the landlord didn’t let Tatsuya paint the outside of the door. Tatsuya tended to sleep late, but it was already approaching late afternoon, so hopefully the younger man would be up…?

Baofu’s silent prayers were answered when Tatsuya opened the door, looking a bit sleepy. He didn’t even bother hiding his slight nervousness, as he was _really_ starting to get worried about his husband.

“What is it…?” Tatsuya suppressed a yawn and leaned against the doorframe, looking down at Baofu. Damn kid had gotten even taller… “Hey, Katsu’s not here. What’s up?”

Baofu sighed and ducked his head. “Actually, I was comin’ here to ask about Katsuya. You seen him anywhere? He was gone this morning, and didn’t even leave a note…”

Tatsuya hummed for a moment, tilting his head one direction, then the other. “No, I haven’t seen him today… but maybe he was just out…? I bet you just missed him on your way here or something. You should try heading home.”

What the hell kind of advice was that? _Just go home?_ Baofu growled quietly but nodded. Tatsuya had a weird-ass sense that always seemed to be accurate, so maybe Katsuya had just been out for a morning grocery run or something… “Yeah… thanks, little Suou. I’ll see ya later.”

Tatsuya gave a lazy wave as the door closed, and Baofu was left to make his way home.

Baofu was bouncing his leg the whole train ride home… Tatsuya had the uncanny ability to be right, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous. And it wasn’t like he could just look for a car in the driveway, since Katsuya kept his car in the garage… so the reveal would have to wait until he stepped inside.

The anticipation mounted higher and higher as he stepped up onto the porch and pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. The door swung open and Baofu took his shades off to adjust to the light and—

“ _Surprise!!_ ” 

“ _W_ _hat the fuck?!_ ” Baofu stared wide-eyed at the totally transformed living room: yellow balloons, a bunch of sweets on the coffee table, and Maya and Ulala crashed on his couch. Ulala already had a drink in her hands as well… 

“Hey, love,” came a voice from the direction of the kitchen. Baofu whipped his head around to blink at Katsuya, taking in his cute apron (a birthday gift from Maya) and his warm smile.

“Katsu… what the hell is all this, exactly—” Baofu was cut off as Tatsuya suddenly came up behind him, slipping nimbly past the older man to flop down on the couch. “ _Tatsuya_? What’s goin’ on?”

“Bao… didja forget or somethin’? Check the date, numbskull!” Ulala piped up.

Baofu squinted at the redhead but pulled his phone out, looking at the date displayed on the lock screen.

June thirteenth.

His fucking birthday. He’d forgotten his own birthday.

“Happy birthday, Kaoru,” Katsuya hummed, coming closer to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Katsuya always liked to call him Kaoru, even if he didn’t use the name much anymore himself… “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you’ve got a hell of an idea about surprises,” Baofu grumbled, looking away to hide his reddening cheeks. “You didn’t even leave a note! You scared the hell out of me, you know that?”

“Heh, sorry… I really wanted it to be a surprise, and I’m bad at lying even on paper. You know how I am. Do you forgive me?” The younger gave Baofu a slightly pleading look, though it wasn’t really necessary, as Baofu was already softening.

“...Yeah, yeah, you fuckin’ dork,” he murmured, leaning in and giving Katsuya a peck on the lips. “Coulda gone without you scaring me half to death, but I guess a good cake will make up for it.”

Maya and Ulala cheered as Katsuya pulled Baofu in for a slightly longer kiss, while Tatsuya rolled his eyes and turned his head. The warm breeze coming in through the open door brought the scent of summer air, and Baofu felt… light. He was getting older, but he was definitely getting happier, too. Much, much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like two hours because i was overcome with love for my favorite boy baofu and it just so happened to be his birthday!!! this is my first published work on ao3 so i hope everyone enjoys even if it's just for my silly niche p2ep ship <3  
> dedicated to my lovely sisters gaby and exemai because they are so perfect and sweet and encouraging and they indulge my silly ship ideas.


End file.
